Miraculous Titans
by The Brucest Writer
Summary: ¿Qué pasará cuando los héroes de París, Ladybug y Cat Noir, crucen caminos con los legendarios Jóvenes Titanes?
1. El Dispositivo Multiverso

**MIRACULOUS TITANS**

 _ **¡Bueeeeenos días, mis queridos lectores! Su escritora favorita está de vuelta con una nueva historia para ustedes, muy emocionante, todo un éxito en Wattpad. Esta historia se me ocurrió de la nada cuando veía los viejos episodios de Los Jóvenes Titanes (los que eran geniales) y de pronto pensé lo que pasaría si hicieran equipo con en dúo de superhéroes de moda: Ladybug y Cat Noir.**_

 _ **Este crossover está disponible en Wattpad e incluye imágenes, algunas hechas por mí.**_

 _ **Mis seguidores más viejos y leales recordarán que hoy hace dos años me uní a Fanfiction, y como ya tiene tiempo que no publico aquí, pues decidí regalarles este crossover que ha tenido bastante éxito desde su publicación (sobre todo por el hiatus, jejeje).**_

 _ **En fin, lean y disfruten :3 3**_

* * *

 **1**

 **El Dispositivo Multiverso**

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Star! —exclamaron los Titanes a la sonriente Starfire.

—Aquí tienes Star —dijo Raven entregándole a Starfire un libro de cuentos que incluía _La Cenicienta_ , _La Bella Durmiente_ y _Blancanieves_.

—¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias querida amiga! —dijo Star abrazando a Raven, a quien no le quedó de otra más que aguantar la sofocante muestra de afecto.

—¡Yo te hice un collar con todos los dientes que he perdido en mis diferentes formas animales! —dijo Chico Bestia moviendo el collar frente la cara de Starfire.

—¡Vaya que es muy lindo! —dijo Starfire tomando el collar— ¡Gracias Chico Bestia!

—¡Y yo te conseguí este labial! —dijo Cyborg dándole a Starfire un pequeño labial rojo.

—¡Uau! ¡Gracias Cyborg! —dijo Starfire aceptando el labial alegremente.

—Viejo, ¿es en serio? —replicó Chico Bestia— ¿Un labial?

—No es un labial cualquiera —respondió Cyborg señalando el labial, que para sorpresa de todos, sacó una ráfaga de electricidad con tal potencia que le dio a Chico Bestia, electrocutándolo.

—Los labiales no hacen eso, ¿o sí? —preguntó Starfire sorprendida— ¿Te encuentras bien, Chico Bestia?

—¡Ow! Sí —respondió Chico Bestia levantándose mientras aun le salía humo del cabello—. Viejo, ¿qué fue eso?

—Eso fue la función especial de este lápiz labial —contestó Cyborg orgulloso—. Lo conseguí en Internet; es para cuando estés en peligro, Star.

—¿Para qué ella necesitaría algo como eso si ya tiene poderes con los que defenderse? —objetó Raven.

—Es para situaciones que ni ella podría manejar con sus poderes —argumentó Cyborg—. Ya verás, cuando algo así ocurra y el lápiz labial nos salve la vida, dirás que tengo razón.

—Oigan chicos, ¿dónde está Robin? —preguntó Starfire.

Cyborg se encogió de hombros.

—No lo he visto en todo el día —dijo Chico Bestia.

—Yo lo vi salir muy temprano —dijo Raven—. Dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

—¿Qué podría ser más importante que el cumpleaños de Star? —dijo Chico Bestia.

—Supongo que nada.

—¡Robin! —exclamó Starfire, muy contenta de verlo.

—Perdón por la tardanza —se disculpó Robin—, es que tenía que encontrar esto.

Robin le tendió a Star una bella flor púrpura de cinco pétalos grandes extendidos, y en medio, unos pétalos más pequeños medio cerrados con la forma de un ave en pleno vuelo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Star —dijo Robin dándole la flor a Starfire.

—¡Oh, Robin! ¡Es bellísima! —dijo Starfire contemplando detenidamente cada rasgo de la flor— ¡Muchas gracias!

—Amigo, ¿de dónde la sacaste? —preguntó Chico Bestia.

—Del Himalaya —respondió Robin—. Se llama Orquídea Mariposa.

—Es por eso que saliste de madrugada —dijo Raven.

—Sí, necesitaba tiempo para llegar ahí con la nave y regresar a tiempo para la fiesta.

—Yo no le veo forma de mariposa —comentó Cyborg—, parece más bien un pájaro en pleno vuelo.

Starfire rió.

—Tienes razón, parece un ave —dijo Starfire poniéndose la flor en el cabello.

De pronto, la alarma comenzó a resonar por toda la torre de los Titanes. Algo malo debía estar ocurriendo. Inmediatamente, Robin activó la pantalla para ver de qué se trataba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Starfire.

En la pantalla se podía apreciar un rostro siniestro, un rostro que sembraba horror a todo el que lo veía. Los Titanes reconocieron la máscara mitad negra, mitad dorada.

—Slade.

* * *

El siniestro Slade se hallaba en su guarida, caminando lentamente de lado a lado sujetando un extraño aparato con forma de esfera, esperando el arribo de los Titanes. Estaba ansioso por que llegaran para así poder acabarlos. No pasó mucho hasta que los Titanes finalmente irrumpieron en su guarida. Slade estaba encantado.

—Vaya, vaya, finalmente llegaron —dijo Slade tranquilamente—. Ustedes nunca me decepcionan.

—Ríndete, Slade —ordenó Robin apretando fuertemente los puños.

—Sí, no lo hagas más difícil, viejo —agregó Chico Bestia—. Mientras más rápido acabemos contigo, más rápido volveremos a la fiesta de Starfire a comer pastel.

—¿Cumpleaños? ¡Oh, felicidades, princesa! —dijo Slade secamente— ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?

—¡Basta de juegos! —dijo Robin perdiendo la paciencia— ¿Qué estás tramando?

—Nada, sólo quería darles... este pequeño obsequio —respondió Slade tendiendo frente a los Titanes el objeto que escondía en sus manos: una esfera de hierro del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, cuyo centro contenía una sustancia azul purpúrea que se movía sin cesar y estaba cubierta por una tapa de cristal. La espera tenía en un costado una pequeña palanca brillante.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Robin.

—Es un dispositivo multiverso —respondió Slade. Los Titanes se estremecieron —. Miren, con sólo bajar esta palanca puedo transportar a quien sea a cualquier universo imaginable. Si los hice venir aquí, fue para probarlo... con ustedes.

—No lo creo —dijo Robin sacando su bastón—. Titanes, ¡al ataque!

Los Titanes se lanzaron sobre Slade, mientras que Raven, usando uno de sus hechizos, retiró el dispositivo multiverso de las manos de Slade, al tiempo que éste luchaba por librarse de Robin. Sin embargo, Slade sabía de la estrategia de los Titanes, de modo que arrojó a Cyborg contra Raven, quien dejó caer al artefacto, directo a las manos de Slade.

—Adiós, Titanes —dijo sonriendo bajo la máscara.

Antes de que pudiera activar el dispositivo, Starfire se le abalanzó.

—¡No! —gritó Starfire lanzando un rayo desde los ojos, dándole al artefacto.

Slade y Starfire se hallaban en el piso, Slade tratando de alcanzar al dispositivo y Starfire tratando de detenerlo.

De repente, el artefacto multiverso comenzó a sacar humo y chispas y a producir un silbido, como el de una tetera al fuego.

—¡Va a explotar! —alertó Cyborg.

—¡Cúbranse! —gritó Robin corriendo hacia Starfire.

¡BOOM!

El dispositivo multiverso estalló, llevándose consigo tanto a Slade como a los Titanes hacia un universo desconocido...


	2. Titanes en París

**2**

 **Titanes en París**

—¿Robin?

La voz de Starfire se oía tan lejana.

Starfire.

Lo último que recordaba era que Starfire luchaba contra Slade, cuando el dispositivo multiverso estalló. Starfire. ¿Habría conseguido salvarla? Claro que debió salvarla, escuchaba su voz, ¿o acaso habían muerto y Starfire lo llamaba?

—¿Robin? ¡Robin!

Su voz se oía cada vez más fuerte. Tenía que verla; tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Robin fue abriendo lentamente los ojos hasta que su vista se aclaró y pudo apreciar el preocupado, pero bello rostro de Starfire, aún con la orquídea en el pelo.

—Robin, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, eso creo —dijo Robin incorporándose— ¿Y Slade?

—Posiblemente no sobrevivió a la explosión —sugirió Cyborg.

—Viejo, ¿dónde estamos? —preguntó Chico Bestia mirando a su alrededor.

—Creo que ya sé dónde —dijo Raven, quien se hallaba de espaldas a los demás Titanes, contemplando el lugar.

Los demás Titanes se acercaron a su lado y lanzaron un grito ahogado al percatarse de dónde se encontraban. Debajo de ellos, había una glorieta llena de autos cuyas luces parecían focos navideños moviéndose, la glorieta daba a tres calles distintas, con todas las aceras decoradas con una fila de árboles cada una, todas las casas y comercios brillaban ante la oscuridad de la noche, dándole un aspecto mágico a la ciudad; y a lo lejos, pudieron contemplar una torre de cuatro caras curvas unidas por varias plataformas hasta la cumbre, iluminada con cientos de luces doradas: los Titanes estaban en París.

—Qué ciudad más hermosa —dijo Starfire rompiendo el silencio

—Pero, ¿no se supone que deberíamos estar muertos? —dijo Chico Bestia— Quiero decir, explotamos.

—El dispositivo multiverso debió enviarnos aquí un segundo antes de la explosión —dijo Robin—. Tuvimos suerte de salir con vida.

—No podemos decir lo mismo del dispositivo multiverso —dijo Cyborg tomando del suelo los restos del artefacto.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Starfire preocupada— ¿Cómo volveremos a casa?

—No estamos en otro universo Star —dijo Raven—, sólo fuimos enviados a París, que sigue estando en la Tierra.

—¡Sí! —agregó Chico Bestia— Lo único que tenemos que hacer, es tomar un vuelo hacia Jump City y ¡listo!

—Así es, Starfire —añadió Robin—. Además, estamos en París, nada malo puede pasar.

El momento fue interrumpido por un terremoto, seguido de los gritos de las personas corriendo asustadas y una extraña figura a lo lejos, que se alzaba de una gigantesca planta que se movía a través de la calle, arrojando semillas de las cuales crecían plantas monstruosas que atacaban a la gente.

—Con que nada malo puede pasar, ¿eh? —le dijo Chico Bestia a Robin, tras lo cual recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de Raven.

—Debemos hacer algo —dijo Robin sacando su cable con gancho—. Titanes, ¡al ataque!

Tras el grito de su líder, los Jóvenes Titanes se lanzaron hacia lo que fuese que estuviera creando esas horribles plantas, destruyendo cualquiera de ellas que les impidiera el paso. Para tener una mejor vista de la situación, los Titanes aterrizaron en el techo de un edificio cercano a la zona de caos. Ahí, pudieron identificar que quien controlaba las plantas gigantes era una mujer de cabello tan verde como las hojas de los árboles de las aceras, usaba un antifaz negro y reía ante la destrucción de la ciudad.

—Bien, Titanes —dijo Robin a su equipo—, en cuanto se acerque, la tomamos por sorpresa y mientras Raven sujeta a la chica, Starfire cortará la planta en la que se pasea y Chico Bestia le arrebatará la bolsa con semillas a la chica. ¿Listos? ¡Vam...!

—¡Miren! —exclamó Chico Bestia señalando a la planta en la que se encontraba la mujer.

Alguien más la había tomado por sorpresa, un chico con un traje negro, con un cinturón largo que le colgaba por detrás como una cola, un cascabel dorado en el cuello, un antifaz negro y orejas de gato en la cabeza, tenía el cabello rubio y despeinado y sus ojos eran de un verde brillante.

— _Cataclysm!_ ***** —exclamó el Chico Gato en francés, que con sólo tocar la gigantesca planta con su mano derecha, ésta se volvió polvo, ocasionando que la Mujer Planta cayera sobre una de sus plantas monstruo, una enredadera salvaje que se enroscó en sus brazos y piernas.

—¿Vieron eso? —dijo Chico Bestia incrédulo— ¡El tipo acabó con la planta sólo con tocarla!

— _Maintenant, Ladybug!_ ***** —bramó el Chico Gato.

Los Titanes se volvieron hacia donde veía el Chico Gato y se asombraron al ver una silueta, ágil y delgada, saltar con elegancia frente a la luna, aterrizando sobre una chimenea cercana y poniéndose de pie, donde los Titanes pudieron contemplar a una chica joven, de ojos azul cristalino y cabello oscuro como la noche, usaba un traje de cuerpo completo y antifaz rojos con puntos negros y unas cintas rojas en las coletas con las que tenía sujeto el cabello, mientras ondeaba con la brisa nocturna. Robin, quien había entendido lo que dijo el Chico Gato, supuso que se trataba de "Ladybug", pues apareció en cuanto el Chico Gato llamó.

—Ladybug —murmuró Robin asombrado y ligeramente ruborizado.

* * *

 _ ***TRADUCCIONES:**_

 _ **—¡Gataclismo!**_

 _ **—¡Ladybug, ahora!**_


	3. Los Héroes de París

**3**

 **Los Héroes de París**

Los Titanes se hallaban de pie, paralizados ante la llegada de estos extraños héroes. La chica del traje de catarina saltó de la chimenea usando un yo-yo, aterrizando donde la Mujer Planta, sacando una botellita de fijador para el cabello y rociándola contra la enredadera, la cual se quedó inmóvil, dándole tiempo de arrebatarle la bolsa de semillas y rompiéndola a la mitad. Para sorpresa de los Titanes, de la bolsa rota salió volando una pequeña mariposa negra, en la cual, la Chica Catarina tenía puesta la atención.

— _Vous aurez à faire mieux, petit akuma/ **Tendrás que hacerlo mejor, pequeño akuma**_ —dijo la Chica Catarina sacando su yo-yo y dejándolo pender de su dedo, moviéndose de lado a lado como un péndulo hasta alcanzar velocidad y comenzar a girar sobre el dedo de la chica, formando un círculo rosa neón— _Je te libère du mal!/ **¡Yo te libero del mal!**_ —exclamó arrojando su yo-yo hacia la mariposa, capturándola y atrapando finalmente el yo-yo con una expresión triunfante— _Je_ _vous_ _ai!/ **¡Te tengo!**_ —exclamó presionando su yo-yo y dejando salir a la mariposa, que ahora era blanca— _Bye-bye,_ _petit_ _papillon/ **Adiós,** **mariposita**_ —a continuación, tomó la botella de fijador y la arrojó al aire— _Miraculous_ _Ladybug!/ **¡Ladybug**_ **_Milagrosa!_** —La botella de fijador se desvaneció y dio paso a miles de catarinas que reparaban todos los daños a su paso, incluso volvieron a la Mujer Planta a la normalidad.

Los Titanes estaban boquiabiertos.

—Necesitamos uno de esos —dijo Cyborg.

—Definitivamente —confirmó Raven.

—Debemos averiguar quiénes son —sugirió Robin saltando del techo. Los demás Titanes lo siguieron.

— _Bien joué!/ **¡Bien hecho!**_ —dijeron el Chico Gato y la Chica Catarina chocando los puños en señal de victoria.

Los Titanes se hallaban unos metros detrás de ellos, conversando entre sí.

—Bien, nos acercaremos todos con cuidado —explicó Robin—, yo nos presentaré con ellos y les traduciré todo lo que digan.

—¿Sabes francés? —preguntó Chico Bestia incrédulo.

—Sé muchas lenguas —contestó Robin volviendo la vista hacia el par de chicos—. Ahora es cuando.

El Chico Gato y la Chica Catarina estaban por irse del lugar, cuando oyeron:

—Eh... _Bonjour!/ **¡Hola!**_

El Chico Gato y la Chica Catarina se volvieron hacia la voz.

— _Bonjour, je m'apelle Robin/ **Hola, mi nombre es Robin**_ —se presentó Robin cortésmente—. _Ce sont mes amis: Starfire, Cyborg, Raven et Beast Boy._ _Nous sommes les Teen Titans/ **Estos son mis amigos: Starfire, Cyborg, Raven y Chico Bestia. Somos los Jóvenes Titanes.**_

— _Oh! Bonjour! C'est moi Ladybug/ **¡Oh! ¡Hola! Yo soy Ladybug**_ —respondió la Chica Catarina—, _et il est Chat Noir/ **, y éste es Cat Noir.**_

— _C'est un plaisir, Ladybug/ **Es un placer, Ladybug**_ —dijo Robin tomando la mano derecha de Ladybug y besándola delicadamente. Cat Noir y Starfire se sintieron algo incómodos por la repentina muestra de cortesía—. _Il est également agréable de vous rencontrer, Chat Noir/ **También** **es** **un** **placer** **conocerte,** **Cat** **Noir**_ —agregó Robin estrechando la mano de Cat Noir—. _Quelqu'un parle espagnol?/ **¿Alguno habla español?**_

—Desde luego —dijeron Ladybug y Cat Noir al unísono—. Espera, ¡¿sabes hablar español?! —se preguntaron el uno al otro al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos.

—Vaya que es una sorpresa —dijo Robin.

—Tu francés fue maravilloso —dijo Ladybug—, aunque creo que debiste preguntar primero si hablábamos español, porque creo que tus amigos no entendieron nada—Ladybug se dirigió hacia el resto de los Titanes—. Hola, Titanes, yo soy Ladybug y él es Cat Noir.

—Y somos los Héroes de París —agregó Cat Noir orgulloso.

—¡Amigo! ¡Lo que hiciste con tu mano fue increíble! —exclamó Chico Bestia— ¡Hiciste polvo a esa planta con sólo tocarla!

—Muchas gracias, ehh... —agradeció Cat Noir tratando de acordarse de su nombre.

—Chico Bestia —dijo Chico Bestia.

—¡Momento! ¿Chico Bestia? —exclamó Cat Noir sorprendido, tras haberse dado cuenta de quiénes eran— No puedo creerlo, ¡ustedes son Los Jóvenes Titanes!

—Así es, hermano —confirmó Cyborg con orgullo.

—¡Soy su mayor admirador! —agregó Cat Noir— ¡Apenas puedo creer que están frente a mis ojos!

La emoción de Cat Noir fue interrumpida por el sonido de su anillo y los aretes de Ladybug, sólo les quedaba un minuto antes de destranformarse.

—Cat Noir, debemos irnos ahora —alertó Ladybug—, ¡nos queda menos de un minuto!

—¡Oh, cierto! —dijo Cat Noir checando su anillo— Y no queremos que sepan quiénes somos —agregó guiñándole un ojo a Ladybug. Ella gruñó.

—Bueno, debemos irnos —se despidió Ladybug arrojando su yo-yo a una chimenea cercana—. Otro día hablaremos, Titanes. Fue un gusto conocerlos —Ladybug tomó su yo-yo con ambas manos y dejó que su cuerda la llevara de techo en techo. Cat Noir usó su bastón para hacer lo mismo pero en dirección opuesta— ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Los Titanes vieron cómo Ladybug y Cat Noir desaparecían en la oscuridad de la noche.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué chicos tan agradables! —dijo Chico Bestia.

—Pero, ¿por qué tendrían que irse? —preguntó Starfire desconcertada— ¿A qué se referían con que se les acababa el tiempo?

—Ya lo averiguaremos cuando volvamos a verlos —dijo Robin—, por ahora, debemos buscar la manera de volver a casa. Cyborg, traza la ruta más rápida a Jump City.

Cyborg asintió y comenzó a buscar en la pantalla de su muñeca, cuando unos segundos después, su cara de determinación se convirtió en una mueca de perplejidad.

—¡Esto no puede ser! —dijo Cyborg perplejo.

—¿Qué sucede, Cyborg? —preguntó Robin.

—Chicos —dijo Cyborg con la voz quebrada—, no van a creer esto, pero... al parecer no existe Jump City.

Los Titanes se amontonaron alrededor de la pantalla de Cyborg, confirmando que, en efecto, en el mapa electrónico no había rastros de Jump City. Todos se miraron entre sí.

—¡¿Cómo es esto posible?! —gritó Chico Bestia entrando en pánico— ¡¿A qué clase de horrible mundo nos trajo ese estúpido aparato?!

—¡¿Ahora cómo volveremos a casa?! —agregó Starfire sumándose al griterío de pánico de Chico Bestia.

—¡Silencio! —bramó Robin— Primero que nada, deben guardar la calma. Ahora debemos enfocarnos en averiguar por qué Jump City no está en el mapa.

—Quizá mi buscador esté fallando —sugirió Cyborg—. Debemos buscar en otro lugar para confirmar si Jump City está en el mapa o no.

—Me parece una excelente idea —declaró Robin—. Titanes, separémonos para buscar en diferentes fuentes para averiguarlo.

Con esto dicho, los Titanes tomaron caminos separados. Raven entró a una biblioteca y comenzó a revisar mapas y atlas mundiales, llevándose una sorpresa al no encontrar Jump City en ninguna parte. Starfire paseaba por la calle, con la intención de preguntarle a alguien si conocía Jump City, de modo que tomó del cuello de la camisa a un chico de cabello rojo y ojos azul turquesa y llevó sus labios contra los suyos, aprendiendo de inmediato su idioma.

— _Excusez-moi, savez-vous une ville appelée Jump City?/ **Disculpa,** **¿conoces** **una** **ciudad** **llamada** **Jump** **City?**_ —preguntó Starfire en perfecto francés.

— _Pas, je suis desolé/ **No, lo siento mucho**_ —contestó el chico pelirrojo ruborizado y desconcertado por el beso.

— _Je vois/ **Ya** **veo**_ —respondió Starfire decepcionada—, _merci/ **gracias.**_

Y Starfire se fue de ahí desilusionada.

Mientras tanto, Robin se hallaba buscando en la computadora de un café Internet. Había escrito en el buscador "Jump City" y buscado en los mapas virtuales, sin obtener resultado alguno.

—No puede ser —se dijo a sí mismo—, Jump City no existe en este mundo.

En ese momento, el intercomunicador de Robin se activó, de modo que lo sacó de su cinturón y presionó el botón para contestar la llamada.

—¿Encontraron algo?

—Robin, no hay absolutamente nada sobre Jump City —dijo Cyborg por el intercomunicador—. Hemos estado investigando en agencias de viajes y todas dicen lo mismo: no conocen ningún lugar llamado Jump City.

—Yo estuve en el aeropuerto y tampoco saben nada —dijo Chico Bestia.

—Yo estuve preguntando y tampoco he obtenido respuestas —agregó Starfire.

—Espera, ¿estuviste preguntándole a las personas? ¿Cómo? —preguntó Robin hasta darse cuenta de lo que Starfire debió haber hecho— No me digas, besaste a otro chico, ¿no es así?

Starfire soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Yo consulté cada mapa y libro de geografía y en ninguno aparece Jump City —reportó Raven.

Robin frunció el ceño.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos, Robin? —preguntó Starfire consternada— ¿Cómo volveremos a casa?

Robin guardó silencio durante unos segundos, pensando en qué le diría a sus amigos. Toda su investigación indicaba que Jump City no existía, y con el dispositivo multiverso destruido, no podían volver a su mundo. Debían hallar una forma de arreglar las cosas. De pronto, Robin tuvo una idea, sabía de alguien que podría darles respuestas.

—Muy bien, Titanes —comenzó a explicar—, lo que haremos será encontrar un lugar donde pasar aquí la noche, y por la mañana, saldremos en busca de unas personas que nos podrían ayudar con su conocimiento sobre este mundo.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Starfire, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

—Ladybug y Cat Noir.


	4. En Busca de Respuestas

**4**

 **En Busca de Respuestas**

Tras la terrible noticia de la inexistencia de su ciudad, los Titanes necesitaban dónde pasar la noche, para al menos poder descansar y despejar sus mentes, y así poder pensar en una solución al día siguiente. Habían llegado a un motel muy económico en el cual podrían acomodarse sólo por esa noche, debido a que no llevaban consigo mucho dinero, sólo pudieron pagar por cuatro horas.

—Bien —dijo Robin en cuanto entraron a su habitación—, esto es todo para lo que nos alcanzó con nuestro escaso efectivo.

—Bueno, algo es algo —dijo Chico Bestia convirtiéndose en perro y haciéndose bolita en la cama.

—Oh, no, nada de perros en la cama —dijo Cyborg tomando a Chico Bestia del pellejo y bajándolo de la cama—. Ajustaré el despertador; si son las 11:45... nos iremos de aquí a las 3:45.

—¡No vamos a dormir casi nada! —se quejó Chico Bestia— Todo esto es culpa de Slade —murmuró entre dientes.

—No es momento de quejarse —reprendió Robin—, deberíamos agradecer que al menos descansaremos bajo techo.

—Tienes razón, Robin —dijo Starfire—, ya no nos quejaremos.

Starfire dormiría en una de las camas mientras Raven lo haría levitando a su lado, mientras que Cyborg, que era demasiado grande para la cama, dormiría solo en la suya, obligando a Chico Bestia a convertirse en murciélago y dormir colgado del aspa del ventilador del techo.

—Duerman bien, Titanes —dijo Robin—, que mañana encontraremos la forma de volver a casa.

—Buenas noches —dijeron los Titanes en respuesta.

—Pero, Robin, ¿dónde dormirás tú? —preguntó Starfire.

—¡Oh! No te preocupes por eso, Star —contestó Robin dirigiéndose a la ventana—. Estaré bien, tú descansa.

Una vez que Starfire cerró los ojos, Robin abrió la ventana y salió hacia el techo, donde se sentó a observar la Luna. De los Titanes, él era el que estaba más preocupado por la situación. A pesar de que odiaba aceptarlo, él tenía miedo... ¿Qué tal que nunca volverían a casa? ¿Qué le pasaría a su ciudad o al mundo si nunca vuelven? Todo le daba vueltas a la cabeza, pero más que nada, no dejaba de pensar en Ladybug. ¿Por qué estaría pensando en ella? ¿Qué era aquello que sentía en su pecho? Sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y su corazón se aceleraba con sólo pensar en ella. Desde que la vio esa noche, de pie frente a la inmensa luna, comenzó a sentirse extraño, comenzó a sentir algo que era mucho más fuerte que él. ¿Cómo era posible enamorarse de alguien con sólo verla? Él no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero esta vez el destino le estaba jugando un truco sucio; le había tendido una trampa de la que no podía escapar... pero tenía que... por Starfire.

—¿Robin?

Robin finalmente salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la dulce voz de Starfire.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó sentándose a su lado.

Robin suspiró. Sabía que no podía ocultarle nada a Starfire.

—Sí, verás... tengo miedo —confesó Robin—. Tengo miedo de que no podamos volver a casa, de qué voy a decirle a los otros si eso resulta verdad... estoy asustado.

—Yo también estoy asustada, Robin —dijo Starfire poniendo su mano en el hombro de Robin—, pero sin importar lo que pase, siempre te apoyaré.

Robin sonrió. Starfire siempre lo hacía sentir mejor.

—Gracias, Star —dijo Robin poniendo su mano sobre la que Star tenía en su hombro—. No tuve tiempo de ver qué te regalaron los otros.

—¡Oh, mira! —dijo Starfire sacando el libro de Raven— ¡Raven me regaló este libro de cuentos!

—Cuentos de princesas, ¿eh? —observó Robin viendo el libro— Interesante.

—Chico Bestia me obsequió este collar que él hizo con sus dientes de animales —continuó Starfire mostrándole el collar que llevaba puesto.

—¿Todos los que perdió estando transformado?

—¡Sí! Mira, tiene uno de tiburón, de tiranosaurio, de tigre, de oso... creo que este es de halcón.

—Los halcones no tienen dientes.

—¡Oh! Bueno. ¡Y Cyborg me dio este labial que es... !

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Starfire presionó en botón accidentalmente, disparando una ráfaga eléctrica directo hacia Robin, dejándolo chamuscado y con los cabellos humeantes.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Robin! —se disculpó Star ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, hasta que de pronto Star comenzó a reírse.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Robin.

—Es que... tienes el cabello de punta —respondió Starfire entre risas—, más de lo normal.

Robin se tocó el cabello y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente de punta. Esto también lo hizo reír.

—Bueno, gracias a ti ya no tendré que usar gel por al menos dos días.

Y ambos rieron.

* * *

Los Titanes dormían plácidamente en el cuarto... hasta que la alarma comenzó a sonar. El sonido los asustó a todos, haciéndolos gritar. Cyborg fue el primero en asustarse, ocasionando que Raven perdiera la concentración y dejando de levitar, dándose de bruces contra el suelo; Chico Bestia se destransformó de murciélago, perdiendo el agarre y cayendo sobre Cyborg, debido al peso de ambos, la pequeña cama no aguantó más y se rompió.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Robin entrando junto con Starfire por la ventana, alarmado.

Robin y Starfire se habían quedado dormidos en la azotea tras su conversación durante la noche, y se habían despertado sobresaltados al escuchar el alboroto de los demás Titanes. Al entrar ambos por la ventana, se encontraron con Raven levantándose del suelo al tiempo que se frotaba la nariz y a Chico Bestia convertido en gato aferrándose a la cabeza de un espantado Cyborg.

—Fue la alarma —contestó Cyborg quitándose a Chico Bestia de la cara al tiempo que éste se destransformaba—. Ya debemos irnos.

Los Titanes salieron del motel, no sin antes reparar la cama con ayuda de los poderes de Raven. Una vez afuera, Robin les explicó lo que harían.

—Si queremos encontrar respuestas, primero debemos hallar a Ladybug y a Cat Noir.

—Pero, ¿cómo los encontraremos? —cuestionó Cyborg.

—Lo siento, quise decir que ellos nos encontrarán a nosotros —corrigió Robin.

—¿Y cómo ellos nos encontrarán? —preguntó Chico Bestia.

—No se preocupen por eso —contestó Robin tranquilamente—. Ya tengo un plan.

* * *

Marinette apenas podía concentrarse en su tarea. Tras la agitada noche que había pasado, estaba muy cansada y a duras penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

—¡Marinette! —exclamó Tikki, el kwami de Marinette.

—Lo siento, Tikki —se disculpó Marinette—. Estaba pensando en estos... —dijo bostezando— Jóvenes Titanes.

—¿Qué hay con ellos?

—Nada, es sólo que... no dejo de pensar en ellos y ¿cómo es que llegaron aquí?

—No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que probablemente necesitarán ayuda estando en la ciudad.

—Creo que tienes razón, Tikki. En cuanto acabe mi tarea saldré a buscarlos y...

Marinette fue interrumpida por los gritos de gente que corría asustada por la calle frente a su casa.

—Vamos a ver qué sucede Tikki —dijo Marinette. Era hora de que Ladybug entrara en acción—. ¡Tikki, motas! ¡Sí! —Tras darle la señal de transformación a Tikki, ésta entró al arete izquierdo de Marinette, cambiando su color de negro a rojo con puntos negros, dando inicio a la transformación: primero, Marinette pasó sus manos sobre sus ojos, creando un antifaz rojo con cinco puntos negros, luego, estiró su brazo izquierdo en el que apareció una parte del traje rojo con puntos negros, el cual fue cubriendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a los pies, y finalmente, apareció su yoyo mágico atado a su cintura. Ladybug estaba lista para la acción.

Ladybug salió a través de su ventana, aterrizando a mitad de la calle, donde la gente aún corría despavorida.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ladybug a un espantado hombre que sólo alcanzó a señalar detrás de ella.

Ladybug se sorprendió de ver a los Titanes acercándose a ella. Al parecer, la gente huía de Raven, que usaba sus poderes para hacer levitar objetos como autos y fingir arrojarlos.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo? —preguntó Ladybug irritada.

—Sabíamos que la única manera de traerte hasta nosotros era si había problemas —dijo Robin sonriendo—. ¿Dónde está Cat Noir?

—¿Alguien me llamó?

Todos se volvieron al techo de la panadería, donde un relajado Cat Noir bajaba de un salto y aterrizaba con gracia al lado de Ladybug.

—Es un gusto volverlos a ver, Titanes—dijo Cat Noir—. ¿Por qué nos reunieron a Mi Lady y a mí?

—Necesitamos su ayuda —contestó Starfire—. No sabemos cómo llegar a casa.

—Y necesitamos de sus conocimientos sobre este mundo para ayudarnos a volver al nuestro —agregó Robin.

Un sonido proveniente del estómago de Cyborg interrumpió el momento, pero los Titanes lo ignoraron.

—Claro que cuentan con nuestra ayuda —respondió Ladybug—, pero creo que primero deberían comer algo.

—Me parece una gran idea —dijo Robin—, no hemos comido nada desde ayer.

—Creo que conozco el lugar indicado —dijo Cat Noir.

* * *

Un mesero acababa de colocar una gran pizza de tres quesos sobre la mesa donde los Titanes conversaban con Ladybug y Cat Noir. Chico Bestia, como no había comido nada desde el día anterior, no esperó a que la pizza se enfriara un poco y comenzó a devorarla, quemándose la lengua. Cat Noir los había llevado a Babalou, una pizzería que recién descubrió y la había catalogado como "la mejor de todo París".

Robin les había contado todo sobre cómo llegaron ahí y el problema que tenían tras no haber encontrado su ciudad en los mapas.

—Y, ¿qué le pasó a Slade? —preguntó Cat Noir.

—Creemos que no sobrevivió a la explosión —respondió Robin—, pero no estoy tan seguro. No es tan fácil deshacerse de él.

—Si ese tal Slade sigue andando por ahí, podemos ayudarles a encontrarlo —dijo Ladybug.

—¡Aún no puedo creer que estoy hablando con los legendarios Jóvenes Titanes! —exclamó Cat Noir emocionado— ¡Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño estaba enamorado de Raven, me encantaban los poderes de Cyborg, quería conocer a Chico Bestia y quería ser como Robin!

—¿En serio? —preguntó Cyborg desconcertado.

—¡Incluso quería casarme con Starfire!

Starfire se ruborizó y Robin fingió una tos.

—¿Cómo es que nos conocías desde antes? —preguntó Raven.

—Déjenme mostrarles algo —dijo Cat Noir mientras sacaba su bastón, en el cual apareció una pantallita donde comenzó a buscar algo en Internet—. Miren.

Los Titanes se quedaron boquiabiertos: en esa pantallita, vieron imágenes de sí mismos combatiendo villanos y usando sus poderes.

—¿Qué significa esto? —demandó saber Robin, quien estaba conmocionado.

—Si los conocía desde hace años, es porque ustedes fueron una... serie de televisión —contestó Cat Noir.

Los Titanes no podían creerlo.

—Y no sólo eso, sino que también aparecen en cómics —agregó Cat Noir.

—¡¿Cómo es esto posible?! —preguntó asustado Chico Bestia.

—Lo más lógico es que, en nuestro universo —dijo Ladybug señalándose a ella y a Cat Noir—, ustedes fueron creados como personajes ficticios, y tras haber sido creados, obtuvieron su propio universo donde nosotros no existimos.

—Eso tiene sentido —dijo Raven—, pero el dispositivo multiverso está destruido, de modo que no podremos volver a nuestro universo.

—Lo único que se me ocurre es reconstruir el dispositivo multiverso —dijo Cyborg—, pero me tomará varios días.

—Con eso me basta —dijo Robin—. Su información fue de mucha ayuda, chicos.

—No hay de qué —agradeció Ladybug—. Oigan, mientras reconstruyen el dispositivo, ¿dónde se quedarán?

—No lo sé —contestó Robin preocupado—. Anoche dormimos en un motel, pero... Ya encontraremos dónde quedarnos, no se preocupen.

—Al contrario, amigo —interrumpió Cat Noir—, somos héroes, y los héroes también se cuidan entre sí.

—Les aseguro que encontraremos un lugar en donde puedan alojarse —dijo Ladybug en tono reconfortante.

Robin le sonrió.

* * *

Ladybug y Cat Noir guiaron a los Titanes por las calles de París, tratando de encontrar un buen lugar para los Titanes, pasando una vieja mansión abandonada cuyo patio yacía cubierto de espesas hierbas.

—¿Qué es ese lugar? —preguntó Starfire señalando la deteriorada mansión.

—Esa era la mansión de los Rothschild —respondió Ladybug—. Perteneció a una familia adinerada del siglo XVIII, pero éstos la abandonaron durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial y ahora está vacía y pintada de grafiti. ¡Oh! Creo que es aquí.

Los chicos se detuvieron frente a un gran y viejo hotel en cuyo letrero decía **_L'étoile d'or_**.

—Bienvenidos, Titanes, a _La Estrella de Oro_ —presentó Cat Noir—. Solía ser el hotel más lujoso de París, pero lo cerraron después de un ataque terrorista.

Los Titanes y Ladybug se le quedaron viendo extrañados.

—Es broma —dijo Cat Noir riendo—. Lo cerraron debido a que comenzó a tener mucha competencia.

—Bueno, espero que estén cómodos aquí —dijo Ladybug sonriendo—. Ya debo irme, pero volveremos a vernos pronto.

—¡Ah! Y para que no vuelvan a contactarnos aterrorizando a la ciudad... —dijo Cat Noir sacando del bolsillo de su traje un Smartphone plateado y entregándoselo a Robin.

—¿De dónde sacaste ese celular? —preguntó Ladybug.

—Es mi viejo celular —aclaró Cat Noir—, le agregué una nueva tarjeta de memoria y mi número por si nos necesitan. ¡Ah! Y también les doy esto —agregó dándole a Robin un sobre con dinero.

—Gracias —dijo Robin asombrado por su gentileza guardando el celular y el sobre.

—Nos vemos, chicos —dijo Ladybug arrojando su yoyo a un poste y comenzando a columpiarse.

— _Au_ _revoir!_ —se despidió Cat Noir comenzando a saltar por las azoteas de las casas.

* * *

Más tarde, los Titanes ya se habían instalado en el viejo hotel, cada uno en su propia habitación: Raven meditaba como de costumbre, Cyborg dormía plácidamente en una cama a su medida, Chico Bestia exploraba el lugar convertido en pájaro, Starfire leía su libro y Robin usaba el celular que le dio Cat Noir. Ya que habían resuelto la manera de volver a casa, decidió enfocarse en otra cosa que daba vueltas en su cabeza: ¿quién era Ladybug? Había pasado las últimas dos horas buscando en Internet cosas sobre Ladybug, cosas que le dieran pistas para averiguar más sobre ella, o más bien, quién era ella. Era normal en Robin este tipo de cosas, debido a sus instintos de detective.

—¿Quién eres, Ladybug? —preguntó Robin a una imagen de Ladybug en una noticia.

Tras una ardua búsqueda por la red, finalmente encontró lo que buscaba: un blog dedicado totalmente a Ladybug llamado Ladyblog, que era administrado por una chica llamada Alya Césaire. Buscando información sobre la creadora del Ladyblog, en dicho sitio, Robin dio con la pista primordial en su búsqueda por descubrir la identidad secreta de Ladybug.

— _Colegio_ _Françoise Dupont_ —leyó Robin— ¡Estudia en el _Colegio_ _Françoise_ _Dupont_! —exclamó triunfante— Mañana mismo comenzará mi búsqueda por saber quién eres, Ladybug; pero primero, necesito pasar desapercibido —Tras decir esto último, Robin tomó algo del dinero que Cat Noir le había dado y salió por la ventana.

* * *

 ** _Recuerden que este fic también está disponible en Wattpad e incluye imágenes para una mejor experiencia durante la historia._**


	5. Encubierto

**5**

 **Encubierto**

 _When there's trouble you know who to call…_

 _TEEN TITANS!_

 _From their tower they can see it all…_

 _TEEN TITANS!_

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Raven entrando al vestíbulo. Eran casi las siete de la mañana y Cyborg y Chico Bestia estaban viendo su propia serie en una pantalla plana nueva.

—Hola, Rae —saludó Chico Bestia volviéndose hacia ella—. Estamos viendo un episodio de nuestra serie, ¡prácticamente todo lo que hemos hecho está aquí!

—¡Sí! Y escucha la canción de la serie, ¡es genial! —agregó Cyborg— Si hay problemas a ellos llamarás… ¡TITANES!

Raven se cubrió los oídos debido a la desafinada voz de Cyborg.

—Desde su torre todo verán…

—¡Ya basta! —ordenó Raven. Ciborg se calló y Chico Bestia se estremeció.— ¿De dónde sacaron esa pantalla?

—La compramos anoche —respondió Chico Bestia—. También rentamos estos DVD's de todas las temporadas de nuestra serie.

—No creo que deberían gastar de esa forma el dinero que nos dio Cat Noir —argumentó Raven.

—Relájate, Rae —dijo Chico Bestia con calma—. Cat Noir nos dio 800, 000 €, lo cual en dólares sería… ehhh… ¡mucho!

Raven gruñó ante la ineptitud de Chico Bestia y se alejó. Se topó con que Starfire yacía en el suelo, leyendo entretenidamente el libro de cuentos que le obsequió.

—¿Qué haces, Star? —preguntó Raven, aunque era evidente lo que Starfire hacía.

—Leyendo el libro que me diste —respondió alegremente—. Es muy informativo, ¡no sabía que las calabazas podían servir de carruajes!

Antes de que Raven pudiera explicarle a Starfire, Robin entró al vestíbulo, pero iba vestido como civil… y sin su máscara.

—¡Un intruso! —alertó Chico Bestia y, convirtiéndose en un gorila, tomó a Robin por el cuello de su camisa y lo puso contra la pared. Starfire se dirigió a él.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? —dijo Starfire amenazando con disparar un rayo de energía de su mano.

—¡Chicos, vamos! —dijo Robin tratando se zafarse— Soy yo, ¡Robin!

—¡Oh! Ehhh… lo siento, viejo —se disculpó Chico Bestia destransformándose y acomodándole la camisa a Robin.

—Perdón, no te reconocimos —agregó Starfire apenada.

—No importa, ese es el punto —dijo Robin—. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?

Los Titanes estaban asombrados.

—Diferente —contestó Raven.

—Nunca te habíamos visto sin el antifaz —agregó Chico Bestia.

—Nunca había visto tus ojos —complementó Starfire.

—Hermano, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —objetó Cyborg— Quiero decir, ¿qué tal si no la encuentras? No es algo necesario que sepas quién es.

—Ya sabes cómo soy —replicó Robin—, si hay un misterio no descanso hasta resolverlo.

Cyborg le lanzó una mirada de preocupación.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Son mis instintos de detective.

—Pero, ¿crees que sea buena idea usar tu nombre real?

—No creo que nadie se dé cuenta.

—Bueno, pues, te deseo suerte —dijo Cyborg tendiéndole la mano a Robin.

—Gracias —respondió Robin estrechándole la mano.

—No cuestiono tus instintos de detective, pero debes tener cuidado con lo que puedas encontrar —dijo Raven con seriedad—. Recuerda: la curiosidad mató al gato.

Robin se le quedó viendo durante un par de segundos

—Puede que al gato sí… —dijo dirigiéndose a la salida— Pero no al Robin. —finalizó saliendo del viejo hotel.

* * *

Los estudiantes entraban con prisa al Colegio Françoise Dupont, pues las clases estaban por comenzar. En el aula de primer grado, Marinette se encontraba en su asiento, platicando con su mejor amiga, Alya Césaire.

—¿Viste a Ladybug el sábado? —dijo Alya entusiasmada— No sólo derrotó a _Florástica_ , ¡sino que estuvo hablando con un grupo de jóvenes héroes que salieron de la nada! Y eso no es todo, ¡dicen que Ladybug y Cat Noir los volvieron a ver ayer! ¡Y dicen que los vieron comer en _Babalou_!

Marinette rió por el entusiasmo de su amiga.

—Lástima que me castigaron por haberme salido la noche anterior para ver la pelea de Ladybug. ¡¿Cómo pude perdérmela comiendo en _Babalou_?! Me pregunto quiénes serán esos chicos.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, Alya —interrumpió Nino, quien se sentaba frente a Alya—. Esos "chicos" son los Jóvenes Titanes.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Marinette con curiosidad.

—Mi amigo, Adrien sabe de ellos, ¿no es así? —respondió Nino colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Adrien, quien se sentaba a su lado.

—Pues sí —respondió Adrien algo apenado—, cuando era pequeño los veía en la tele.

—Tienes que contarme todo sobre ellos —dijo Alya.

En ese momento, entró Caline Bustier, la profesora de Literatura e Idiomas.

—Muchachos, hoy se integra a nuestro grupo un nuevo estudiante —dijo para después dirigir su vista hacia la puerta—. Adelante, puedes pasar.

Todos los alumnos de la clase dirigieron su atención hacia la puerta recién abierta, y de pie bajo el umbral, se hallaba un chico de estatura media y piel clara, de cabello negro peinado en puntas hacia atrás y ojos de un azul intenso. Iba vestido con tenis negros de agujetas y suelas blancas, un pantalón rojo oscuro y una chaqueta de color gris oscuro con tres franjas azules horizontales en la manga izquierda y el símbolo de un ave del mismo color en el lado izquierdo del pecho; también llevaba en el hombro derecho una mochila color terracota. Su chaqueta estaba cerrada, pero podía verse que debajo llevaba una camisa de cuello rojo. El chico estudió a los estudiantes con la mirada.

—Él es Richard Grayson —explicó la profesora—. Iván, ¿te importaría que se siente junto a ti?

—No —contestó Iván señalándole al chico nuevo su asiento.

El chico nuevo, quien no era otro que Robin, caminó hacia su asiento, justo detrás de Marinette, a quien vio con sospecha.

—Soy Iván —se presentó Iván tendiendo su mano cuando Robin se sentó a su lado.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Robin estrechando su mano—. Me llamo Richard, pero puedes llamarme Dick.

—Yo soy Alya —se presentó Alya volviéndose hacia Dick.

—Y yo soy Marinette —dijo Marinette estrechado su mano con la de Dick. Ambos sintieron un escalofrío en cuanto sus manos hicieron contacto.

—Ya tendrán tiempo para las presentaciones después —interrumpió la profesora—. Ahora, volviendo al tema del viernes…

" _Cabello oscuro, ojos azules, coletas sujetas con ligas rojas… Debe ser ella, no hay otra chica en la escuela con sus mismos rasgos"_ , pensaba Dick.

—Les recuerdo que dentro de tres semanas es el trigésimo aniversario de nuestra escuela —continuó la profesora—, por lo que tienen que dar ideas para votar por lo que haremos para celebrarlo.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó Chloé casi en un chillido— ¡Podemos hacer una pasarela! Con música, ropa de marca… ¡será genial!

—¿Alguien además de Chloé tiene una idea? —preguntó la profesora.

Hubo un silencio total en el aula.

—Bien, más tarde, si se les ocurre otra cosa, pueden venir conmigo para que votemos luego.

* * *

Durante la hora del receso, el grupo de Marinette se hallaba platicando sobre lo que harían para celebrar el 30 aniversario de la escuela, mientras que el señor Haprèle, el asistente escolar, colgaba en el techo unas mantas anunciando dicho aniversario.

—¡Vamos, amigos! —animaba Nino— No podemos dejar que Chloé haga una pasarela, ¡sería horrible!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —replicó Chloé— Mi idea es la mejor de todas. Le pediría a mi papi que mandara construir el escenario y Adrien nos proporcionaría algo de ropa de la marca de su padre para el evento, ¿o no, Adrien-boo?

—La pasarela no es una buena idea —la contradijo Alya—, no creo que el padre de Adrien le deje usar sus diseños a no ser que él sea quien las modele todas.

—¡Aún mejor! —dijo Chloé.

—¡Mylène! —interrumpió Iván, quien recién llegaba del salón.

—Hola, Iván —contestó Mylène, feliz de ver a su novio.

—Ten —dijo Iván dándole un sobre blanco—. Lo hice por tu cumpleaños, como no pude verte ayer…

—¡Oh, gracias Iván! —dijo Mylène abriendo el sobre y sacando una carta, pero antes de poder leerla, una fuerte ráfaga de viento la hizo volar de sus manos— ¡Oh, no!

Al ver esto, Dick, instintivamente, saltó sobre el barandal, tomó una punta de la manta que colgaba del techo y sin pensarlo se lanzó, columpiándose con la manta y luego, con un giro en el aire, con la otra, y antes de que la carta saliera de la escuela, la atrapó justo sobre el techo de la entrada principal mientras se sujetaba a la orilla del techo con su otra mano y sus pies se aferraban al extremo de la manta, para finalmente soltarse y colgarse al cable que sujetaba la canasta de baloncesto, dando un giro en ella con una mano y cayendo con precisión al suelo. Todos los estudiantes que lo vieron habían quedado impactados. El grupo de Marinette fue corriendo hacia donde se hallaba Dick.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo a Mylène dándole la carta.

—¡Te lo agradezco mucho! —dijo ésta recibiendo la carta— ¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste?

—Sí, amigo, ¿dónde aprendiste esos movimientos? —preguntó Nino.

—Bueno… mis padres eran trapecistas —respondió Dick—, así que ellos me enseñaron.

—Oye, ¡qué gran idea! —exclamó Alya triunfante— ¡Podemos hacer un circo para el aniversario de la escuela! ¡Y Dick será la estrella! Digo, si acepta.

—Está bien —dijo Dick después de meditarlo un poco—. Lo haré.

Los demás estudiantes aclamaron la idea con emoción. Con todos los estudiantes de la escuela apoyando la idea, era cien por ciento seguro de la profesora y el director les darían su aprobación.

—¿Y qué hay con mi idea de la pasarela? —replicó Chloé. Nadie le prestó atención.

Al ser ignorada, Chloé se alejó de ahí refunfuñando.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Chloé? —le preguntó su amiga Sabrina.

—Que ni crean que mi papi les ayudará con su ridícula idea de un circo —respondió Chloé marcando al número de su padre, el alcalde.

Al volver a clase, los amigos de Marinette entraron corriendo al aula, donde la profesora los esperaba.

—¡Señorita Bustier! —exclamó Alya deteniéndose frente al escritorio— Ya sabemos lo que vamos a hacer para el aniversario de la escuela, ¡un circo!

—¡Es una idea estupenda! —aplaudió la profesora— En un rato votaremos y…

—Ya lo hicimos —interrumpió Marinette sacando una hoja llena de firmas—. ¿Lo ve? Son las firmas de todos los de la escuela, ¡todos están de acuerdo con la idea!

—¡Espléndido! Entonces, lo que haremos será decírselo al director para que nos dé su aprobación.

De pronto, el mismísimo alcalde de París, entró al aula dando zancadas, acompañado de su hija Chloé.

—¡Señor alcalde! —dijo la profesora poniéndose en pie— ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?

—Para mí no es ningún honor —respondió el alcalde despectivamente—. Me he enterado de que no dejan que mi hija realice su idea de una pasarela.

—Bueno, señor, eso se decide por votación y prácticamente toda la escuela votó por hacer un circo.

—Entonces, si no dejan que mi hija haga su pasarela, ¡olvídense de los fondos para dicho circo!

Todos se quedaron sin aliento.

—Pero, señor, no puede…

—¡Claro que puedo! ¡Y es mi última palabra!

Dicho esto, el alcalde salió del aula azotando la puerta, dejando a una Chloé muy satisfecha.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —dijo Nathaniel.

—Sin el dinero del alcalde, no podremos montar el circo —dijo Rosita tristemente.

—¡Nada de eso! —interrumpió Dick— ¿Quién necesita el apoyo del gobierno cuando podemos hacerlo nosotros mismos?

Todos le prestaron absoluta atención.

—Es verdad lo que dice Dick —agregó Marinette colocándose junto a Dick—, no tenemos que depender del alcalde para realizar el circo. ¡Podemos hacerlo con lo que tengamos! No dejemos que Chloé nos vuelva a arruinar algo que queremos.

Los demás comenzaron a murmurar con aprobación.

—Ella tiene razón —dijo Max sacando la calculadora de su celular—, si todos en la escuela están de acuerdo con la idea y juntamos todo nuestro dinero, ¡tendríamos el presupuesto suficiente para montar un grandioso circo!

—Perfecto —dijo la profesora—. Al finalizar las clases le presentarán su idea al director Damocles y si lo autoriza, comenzaremos los preparativos para armar el circo.

Todos ovacionaron alegres.

Entre los gritos y aplausos, Dick sólo concentró su atención en Marinette, quien continuaba a su lado, imaginándosela usando el antifaz de Ladybug para comprobar que estaba en lo cierto.

Y lo estaba.


	6. Descubiertos

**6**

 **Descubiertos**

Durante los siguientes tres días, Robin, bajo su identidad secreta, se dedicó a buscar información y pistas que fundamentaran su idea de que Marinette era Ladybug, aunque sabía que era más que evidente. Sólo quería comprobar que su suposición no estaba errónea. Habló con Alya, la amiga de Marinette y administradora del Ladyblog, vio videos, leyó artículos en el blog, en periódicos y vio reportajes de noticieros que hablaban sobre Ladybug y sus hazañas. Incluso se infiltró en el sistema de la escuela para echar un vistazo al archivo de Marinette. Con toda la información recabada, no cabía duda de que todo coincidía. Robin no podía creer que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta antes, no se necesitaba ser detective para saberlo. A pesar de que se sentía contento por haber averiguado quién era Ladybug, en el fondo se sentía un tanto decepcionado por lo rápido que desveló el misterio; a él le encantaban los retos, pero éste no fue uno de ellos. Ahora que sabía el secreto de Marinette, necesitaba algo más con qué ocupar su mente, por lo que decidió que ahora enfocaría toda su atención en descubrir la identidad secreta del compañero de Ladybug: Cat Noir.

—Estoy cerca de descubrir a Cat Noir —comentó Robin mientras almorzaba con los Titanes—. He estado siguiendo las rutinas de algunos chicos y creo que ya sé quién podrá ser.

—Amigo, estás completamente obsesionado con desvelar quiénes son —dijo Cyborg con preocupación—. La última vez que te obsesionaste con descubrir la identidad secreta de alguien apenas y salías de tu cuarto.

—Y apenas nos hablabas —agregó Starfire.

—Lo siento chicos. Saben que no puedo evitarlo, porque son...

— _Son tus instintos de detective_ , lo sabemos —interrumpió Chico Bestia.

—Bueno, si me disculpan, debo irme —dijo Robin levantándose de su silla.

—¿A dónde? —quiso saber Starfire.

—Es obvio, va a seguir a alguien hasta su casa —dijo Chico Bestia riéndose.

—Eso se llama acoso —dijo Raven para fastidiar a Robin.

—Eres un acosador, amigo —dijo Cyborg siguiéndole el juego.

—No soy un acosador —se defendió Robin—, sólo estoy cumpliendo con parte de la investigación.

Todos le dirigieron una sonrisa burlona.

—Sólo no me esperen —dijo Robin secamente, para a continuación, salir del hotel.

* * *

—Bien, lo primero que necesitaremos serán unos postes con qué sujetar la carpa —decía Alya sujetando una carpeta llena de papeles. Era ya momento de comenzar con los preparativos para el circo.

—Conozco a alguien que tal vez nos pueda conseguir unos postes así —dijo Kim.

—Y yo sé dónde conseguir la carpa —dijo Mylène entusiasmada.

—¡Perfecto! —dijo Alya—. Ahora, lo que tenemos que hacer será aplicar los roles de cada quién, es decir, qué función cumplirá cada uno de nosotros en el circo. Yo seré la maestra de ceremonias.

—Yo sé hacer trucos de magia —dijo Iván.

—Yo quiero ser una bala de cañón humana —dijo Kim.

—Yo podría hacer acrobacias con mi bicicleta —dijo Alix.

—Yo podría ser un payaso, ¡o un domador de leones! —dijo Nino.

—¿Y de dónde sacarías un león, genio? —dijo Alya burlándose.

—Improvisaré.

—¡Oye, Mylène! —dijo Marinette—. Tu papá es un excelente mimo, pregúntale si a él también le gustaría participar en el circo.

—¡Qué gran idea! —exclamó Mylène—. Iré a preguntarle, vuelvo en unos minutos.

—Muy bien, como toda la escuela va a participar... —comentó Alya hasta ver a una molesta Chloé cruzada de brazos detrás de ella—. Bueno, _casi_ todos, necesitaré que me digan sus actos. Iré a anotarlos, ¿me esperas Marinette?

—Claro —respondió Marinette.

En cuanto Alya se fue, Dick se acercó a Marinette. Era momento de decirle que lo sabía.

—¡Ey, Marinette! —saludó acercándosele.

—Hola, Dick —saludó ella—, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien, sinceramente. Todos han sido muy amables.

—Me alegro. Normalmente todos son muy buenos aquí, aunque hay veces en que son insoportables.

Ambos rieron un poco.

—Oye, Dick, ¿de dónde eres?

Esta era la pregunta que más se temía, por suerte ya tenía una respuesta, aunque no fuera cierta.

—Nueva York.

—¿Ah, sí? Casi no se te nota, hablas el francés a la perfección.

— _Merci_.

Marinette soltó una risita.

—Oye, nunca nos dijiste que venías de intercambio —observó Marinette.

" _Maldición"_ , pensó Dick.

—Debí haberlo olvidado.

Marinette pareció satisfecha con la respuesta.

—Me han dicho que tus padres tienen una pastelería, ¿es cierto? —dijo Dick cambiando de tema.

—¡Oh, sí! Se llama _Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie_. Tienen el mejor pan de todo París, y no lo digo porque sean mis padres.

—Tal vez un día vaya.

—Eso sería grandioso. Les hablé a mis padres sobre tus acrobacias y dijeron que les encantaría conocerte.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, tal vez, si no tengo nada que hacer al rato, pueda ir a conocerlos.

—A mis padres les encantará.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, Dick debía decírselo. Era ahora o nunca.

—Ehhh... Marinette —titubeó.

—¿Sí?

Intentó decírselo, pero algo en él quiso evitarlo, quizá por el hecho de que estaban en la escuela y cualquiera podría escucharlos.

—Ehhh... ¿ya pensante en tu acto? —. No se lo dijo, era muy arriesgado.

—¡Oh! No, la verdad es que no soy muy buena haciendo cosas. Soy muy torpe.

—Quizá puedas encontrar algo en lo que seas buena.

—Lo único que sé hacer es diseñar ropa.

—¿En serio? Eso se oye genial.

—Gracias, pero, eso no califica como acto de circo.

—De todas formas, creo que eso del diseño de modas es algo grandioso. Podrías hacer el vestuario para los demás.

—No creo tener tiempo suficiente para confeccionar los trajes de los demás.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes otras cosas que hacer?

—Bueno... Es que yo... no creo poder acabarlos, ya sabes que todos en la escuela van a participar.

—Tienes razón, es mucho trabajo —Dick vio la hora en su reloj—. Bueno, creo que es hora de irme. Espero que encuentres un acto.

—Adiós, Dick —dijo Marinette mientras Dick salía de la escuela.

* * *

Durante su camino de regreso al hotel, Dick no dejaba de pensar en Marinette. Estuvo a punto de decirle que había averiguado que ella era la gran superheroína de París. Sentía que debía decírselo. Necesitaba decirle en un lugar donde nadie los escuchara, y sabía exactamente dónde.

—Hola chicos... ¡ow! —dijo Robin entrando al vestíbulo del hotel, pero tropezó con una montaña de revistas que estaba en la entrada— ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Cómics? —dijo incorporándose.

—¡Así es, viejo! Son cómics... ¡de nosotros! —dijo Chico Bestia mostrándole un cómic con el nombre _Teen Titans_ en la cubierta.

—¿Puedes creer que el equipo estaba conformado originalmente por ti, Kid Flash, Speedy, Aqualad y Wonder Girl? —mencionó Cyborg.

Antes de que Robin pudiera decir algo, escucharon un grito proveniente del piso de arriba, donde se encontraba la habitación de Starfire.

—¡Starfire! —gritó Robin subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa, seguido por Cyborg y Chico Bestia. Una vez que llegó a la habitación de Star, derribó la puerta de una patada y entró desesperado—¡Starfire! ¿Qué sucede?

—¡La orquídea mariposa! ¡Mira! —contestó Starfire mostrándole a Robin la orquídea mariposa, la cual estaba cerrada y había perdido un pétalo.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia se quejaron y salieron de la habitación.

—Tranquila, Star —la reconfortó Robin—. Eso es lo que le pasa a las flores cuando se marchitan. Sólo necesita agua; traeré un florero.

Robin salió hacia el pasillo, donde encontró un viejo florero, lo tomó y lo limpió para después ir a la cocina del hotel y probar si el agua aún corría por las tuberías, lo cual sí hizo para su alivio. Volvió un par de minutos después a la habitación de Starfire, tomando la orquídea y poniéndola en el florero.

—¿Lo ves? Con eso no volverá a marchitarse tan rápido.

—Oh, gracias, Robin —agradeció Star dándole un gran abrazo. Robin se lo devolvió.

Se quedaron así en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Robin se apartó sutilmente.

—Como agradecimiento —dijo Starfire— te invito a almorzar a _Babalou_. Vaya que Cat Noir estaba en lo cierto, es la mejor pizzería del mundo.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, Star —se disculpó Robin apenado—, pero ya había planeado salir a otro lado.

—¡Oh, no importa! Te acompañaré a donde vayas.

—Star, no lo tomes a mal, pero voy a ir yo solo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Starfire se desvaneció.

—¿Por qué? No... ¿no quieres que te acompañe?

—No es eso, es que es un lugar al que debo ir yo solo. Por favor, entiéndelo.

Robin tomó las manos de Starfire.

—Está bien —dijo Starfire.

—Bien, nos veremos más tarde —dijo Robin viendo la puerta en el suelo cuando salía de la habitación—. Me encargaré de reparar la puerta, te lo prometo.

* * *

—¿No piensas participar en el circo? —preguntó Tikki.

—No es eso, Tikki —respondió Marinette—. Es sólo que no creo poder participar en un acto porque no sé hacer nada más que hacer el ridículo.

—Entonces podrías ser un buen payaso —dijo Tikki riéndose.

—No es gracioso.

—Sabes que es broma. Ya encontrarás algo en lo que seas buena.

—¡Marinette! —llamó su mamá desde el piso de abajo.

—¿Qué sucede mamá? —dijo Marinette escuchando con atención.

—¡Baja, Marinette! —contestó su padre— ¡Un amigo tuyo vino a verte!

—¿Amigo? —se preguntó Marinette extrañada.

—¡Quizá sea Adrien! —exclamó Tikki entusiasmada.

Inmediatamente, Marinette saltó de su cama, corrió hacia la trampilla de su habitación y salió a través de ella, bajando las escaleras a toda prisa, pero se detuvo un momento y volvió a asomarse por la trampilla.

—¡Tikki! Por favor, esconde todas las fotos de Adrien y apaga la computadora, ¿puedes?

—Claro, Marinette, ¡ve por tu príncipe!

Marinette asintió con una sonrisa y bajó de nuevo las escaleras hasta llegar al vestíbulo de la pastelería. Para su sorpresa y desconcierto, quien estaba ahí no era Adrien, sino Dick.

—Hola, Marinette —saludó éste.

—Hum... hola Dick —saludó Marinette desconcertada—. Qué... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Y tus modales, querida? —la reprendió su madre—. ¿No nos vas a presentar a tu amigo?

—¡Oh, sí! Mamá, papá, él es Richard Grayson —presentó Marinette.

—Pueden decirme Dick, si gustan —agregó Dick estrechando la mano del padre de Marinette.

—Dick, ellos son mis padres —continuó presentando Marinette.

—Es un placer, señores Dupain-Cheng —dijo Dick para a continuación besar la mano de la madre de Marinette.

—Qué caballero —dijo ésta.

—Marinette nos ha hablado mucho de ti —dijo el padre de Marinette.

—De hecho, ha sido lo único de lo que ha hablado durante toda la semana.

Marinette le hizo señas a su mamá para que dejara de hablar.

—¡Oh! —dijo la señora Cheng al darse cuenta que había hablado de más... como siempre.

—Entonces, acróbata, ¿eh? —dijo el señor Dupain colocando un brazo alrededor de su esposa y ésta colocando su mano en la mano de su esposo.

—Así es señor —confirmó Dick—. Mis padres me enseñaron todo lo que sé, éramos los mejores trapecistas del mundo.

—Eso se oye grandioso, y, ¿dónde están tus padres ahora? —preguntó la señora Cheng.

Dick no podía decirles que sus padres habían muerto hace algunos años, de modo que tuvo que inventarse una coartada que le sirvió al inscribirse a la escuela de Marinette.

—Ellos se encuentran trabajando en Nueva York, para un circo local, y me enviaron aquí por petición propia para practicar mi francés. Ahora estoy bajo la tutela de mis tíos y estamos perfectamente cómodos aquí.

—Muy bien —dijo la señora Cheng.

—Y bien, ¿qué te trae a nuestra humilde pastelería? —preguntó el señor Dupain.

—Quería hablar con Marinette sobre el circo que montaremos para el aniversario de la escuela.

—¡Oh! De acuerdo —dijo el señor Dupain—. Marinette y tú pueden ir a su habitación para que puedan hablar a gusto, ¿les parece?

—Me parece bien, papá —dijo Marinette mostrándole a Dick el camino hacia su cuarto.

—¿Hay algo que se les ofrezca? —preguntó la señora Cheng amablemente.

—No para mí, mamá, gracias —dijo Marinette.

—Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría darme una galleta? —dijo Dick—. Escuché que aquí hacen el mejor pan de todo París.

—Con gusto —dijo el señor Dupain—. Tenemos unas muy buenas justo... ¿huh?

El señor Dupain fue a revisa en la vitrina, pero no había rastro de ni una sola galleta.

—Qué extraño —dijo buscando por todo el mostrador—. Juraría que quedaban unas hace unos minutos.

—No importa, querido, podemos hacer más —sugirió la señora Cheng.

—No importa, señora Cheng, no quiero molestar...

—No es ninguna molestia, cielo. Tomará sólo unos minutos.

—Bueno... gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Dick subió las escaleras, siguiendo a Marinette. Con sus padres distraídos, todo marchaba según el plan.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación de Marinette, ésta cerró la trampilla y se dirigió a Dick.

—Bonita habitación —dijo Dick.

—Gracias —dijo Marinette verificando dónde se encontraba Tikki, viéndola asomarse de su bolso en el cajón de su buró rosa junto a la computadora—. Yo elegí los colores.

—Y supongo que también diseñaste varios de los accesorios —continuó Dick echando un vistazo a algunas de las creaciones de Marinette.

—Así es.

Dick abrió su mochila y Marinette se sorprendió de ver dentro las galletas que sus padres estaban buscando.

—Oye, ¿qué te...?

—Mira, Marinette, antes de que digas algo, la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque yo... —Dick respiró profundo—. Sé que eres Ladybug.

Marinette se quedó sin palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que lo supiera si apenas la conocía?

—No... no tengo idea de qué estás hablando —titubeó Marinette cruzándose de brazos.

—Si no estás convencida —dijo Dick acercándose al bolso de Marinette que yacía escondido en el primer cajón de su buró— tengo evidencias —Y de un rápido movimiento, abrió el cajón, tomó la bolsa y la abrió bocabajo, haciendo caer a Tikki y no dejándole de otra más que flotar para evitar golpearse contra el suelo.

 _"Ay, no"_ , pensó Marinette cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos.

—Pero... ¿cómo...?

—¿Que cómo lo supe? En realidad fue muy sencillo, sólo me bastó con observarte una vez para suponer que eras tú quien se ocultaba bajo la máscara de Ladybug.

—Ay, no —dijo Marinette, ahora en voz alta, dejándose caer sobre su silla de rueditas.

—Era demasiado obvio, es más, todavía no me explico cómo nadie lo ha averiguado todavía.

—¿Qué me delató? —preguntó Marinette abatida.

—Tu peinado —respondió Dick—. Te recomiendo que te cambies es peinado cuando te transformes en Ladybug, así nadie más sospechará de ti.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta.

—Descuida, no le diré a nadie. Te doy mi palabra de detective.

—¿Y cómo sé que puedo confiar en tí?

—Porque todo secreto que llega a mí, jamás sale de mis labios.

Marinette alzó una ceja.

—Y porque yo también te contaré un secreto —Dick sacó de su mochila su disfraz de Robin, se revolvió un poco más el pelo y se puso el antifaz—: soy Robin.

Marinette estaba atónita.

—Es... ¿es en serio?

—Por supuesto, y he pasado los últimos días encubierto para tratar de averiguar quién eres, porque... bueno... desde que te vi la primera vez... me impresionaste —Dick se quitó el antifaz y volvió a guardar sus cosas en su mochila—. Jamás había visto a alguien tan genial como tú.

Marinette se quedó sin palabras.

—Eso es... inesperado y... muy halagador.

—He visto lo flexible y ágil que puedes ser tanto siendo Ladybug como Marinette, por eso quería preguntarte si... te gustaría acompañarme en mi acto en el trapecio.

Marinette lo meditó durante unos segundos.

—Podría ser... —respondió—. _Si_ me enseñas a hacerlo.

—Estupendo —dijo Dick aliviado y contento.

En ese momento, la trampilla del suelo se abrió y aparecieron los señores Dupain-Cheng con un gran plato de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

—Ya están listas, chicos.

Y así, durante tres horas, Dick y Marinette hablaron y rieron, contándose mutuamente sus aventuras, además de que a Tikki le agradó mucho Dick y viceversa. Continuaron así mientras disfrutaban de las galletas, alegres y perdidos en su conversación, sin percatarse que desde afuera, estaban siendo observados por una desconcertada Starfire.

* * *

Tras haberse ido de casa de Marinette, era momento de que Dick realizase una visita a su principal sospechoso de ser Cat Noir: Adrien Agreste.

Dick estuvo investigando también a los posibles sospechosos y el que más destacaba de todos era Adrien, el chico modelo y millonario de París, hijo del famoso diseñador, Gabriel Agreste. La coartada perfecta para ser un superhéroe.

Al llegar a la Mansión Agreste, Dick se peinó un poco el cabello hacia atrás para disimular, y tras arreglar su ropa, tocó el timbre. De un conducto cuadrado escondido tras el muro de la entrada, salió una cámara redonda con una luz roja que se dirigió al rostro de Dick.

—¿Sí? —dijo la voz de Nathalie, la asistente del señor Agreste, a través de la cámara.

—Buenas tardes señorita —dijo Dick cortésmente—, soy Richard Grayson, un compañero de clase del joven Agreste.

La asistente tardó unos segundos en contestar, hasta que la reja principal se abrió de repente.

—Puedes pasar —dijo Nathalie finalmente al tiempo que la cámara volvía a su sitio y Dick se abría paso por la entrada.

Ya dentro de la mansión, vio a Nathalie salir de su oficina y, de pie en lo alto de las escaleras, se encontraba el señor Agreste; erguido y con las manos tras la espalda, mostraba una expresión fría y misteriosa a la que Dick ya estaba acostumbrado, después de todo, solía vivir con un millonario así de mirada fría y misteriosa.

—Buenas tardes, señor Agreste —saludó Dick inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto—. Soy Richard Grayson, del Colegio Françoise Dupont. El motivo de mi visita es que me honraría tener unas palabras con su hijo, el joven Adrien Agreste.

Impresionado por la cortesía y el impecable hablar y porte del joven Grayson, el señor Agreste le concedió ir a hablar con su hijo.

—Nathalie te enseñará dónde está su habitación —dijo el señor Agreste sin cambiar su expresión fría—. Siéntase como en su casa, joven Grayson.

—Muchas gracias, señor.

Nathalie acompañó a Dick hasta la habitación de Adrien, hasta ahora todo iba perfectamente bien.

—¿Adrien? —llamó Nathalie a la puerta una vez que llegaron a la habitación—. Tienes visita.

Nathalie abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Dick y al entrar, notó la gran diferencia entre esa habitación y la de Marinette. Con sus palabras, era inmensamente inmensa.

Al mirar hacia la cama, vio a un desconcertado y sorprendido Adrien, levantándose apresuradamente y guardando algo bajo su almohada.

—¿Dick? —dijo extrañado—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Para los demás que habitan esta casa, soy Richard —dijo Dick despeinándose y cambiando su expresión seria a una más relajada—. Era la única manera en que me permitieran pasar. Tu padre no es un hombre de muchas caras, por lo que veo.

—No, casi siempre está serio —dijo Adrien afligido.

—No te preocupes —dijo Dick poniendo un brazo alrededor de su hombro—, yo también vivía con un tipo igual de frío. En fin, el motivo de mi visita es que... estuve investigando durante los últimos días, y juntando toda la evidencia que tengo he concluido que tú... eres Cat Noir.

Adrien se quedó sin habla. Estaba atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿en serio este chico que recién llegó el lunes a la escuela ya sabía sobre su alter ego? No le quedó de otra más que fingir una risa.

—¡Buena esa, Dick! —dijo Adrien entre risas—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Yo? ¿Cat Noir? ¡Por favor!

—Ya no finjas —dijo Dick—. Eres el único chico rubio de ojos verdes en toda la escuela, tu altura y complexión con Cat Noir coinciden, la voz, y eres el único chico en toda la escuela que usa un anillo, casualmente en la misma mano y el mismo dedo de Cat Noir.

—Eso no prueba nada —dijo Adrien cruzándose se brazos—. Registra la habitación si quieres, pero no encontrarás _nada_ que demuestre que yo pueda ser Cat Noir.

—¿Quieres apostar? —dijo Dick buscando en su mochila hasta sacar de ella un gran trozo oloroso de queso Camembert.

 _"¡Ay, no, eso no!"_ , pensó Adrien horrorizado.

Dick pasó el queso sobre la almohada de la cama de Adrien mientras éste comenzaba a sudar por la tensión.

 _"Resiste, Plaga, resiste"_ , decía Adrien en sus adentros a su kwami, el cual había escondido bajo su almohada cuando oyó abrirse la puerta.

Pero, como era de esperarse, y para satisfacción de Dick, el hambriento kwami salió volando de debajo de la almohada, abalanzándose sobre la gran rebanada de queso apestoso y comenzando a comérselo a grandes bocados.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Dick con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro—. Si eso no es prueba de que eres Cat Noir, ¿entonces qué es?

—Una... ¿rata? —respondió Adrien con nerviosismo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Una rata que vuela?

—Lo siento —dijo Plaga mientras tragaba un gran bocado del queso—. Sabes que no puedo resistirme al Camembert.

Adrien se cubrió los ojos con una mano.

—No te preocupes, amigo. No le diré a nadie.

—¿No lo harás? —preguntó Adrien descubriéndose los ojos.

—Te lo prometo —asintió Dick poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Además, para que veas que puedes confiar en mí, también te contaré un secreto.

* * *

 _ **Esto ha sido todo lo que tengo hasta ahora, espero lo hayan disfrutado ;)**_

 _ **El capítulo 7 está en proceso al igual que las imágenes que se publicarán en la versión de Wattpad.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


End file.
